This invention relates to compounds having useful agricultural properties. In particular, this invention relates to polyhaloquinoxaline sulfonates having useful fungicidal properties.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 40-23196 issued on Oct. 13, 1965 discloses agricultural fungicides having as an effective component one or more of the compounds represented by the following general formula, ##STR2## where Y is H and W is SR with R representing a lower alkyl group. The disclosed compounds are stated to be particularly useful against certain rice crop diseases. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 39-27255 issued on Nov. 28, 1964 discloses compounds of formula II wherein W is OR, with R representing a lower alkyl group, and Y is hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy. The compounds are disclosed to be useful as agricultural chemicals, drugs, and the like, and as intermediates. Belgian Patent No. 635,579 issued on Nov. 14, 1963 discloses compounds of formula II wherein Y is hydrogen and W is a NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 group with R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 being hydrogen, aryl, or cyclohexyl, or NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 taken together are morpholino or piperidino. The compounds are disclosed to be useful as fungicides.
Canadian Patent No. 13,562 discloses compounds of general formula III wherein X is Cl or Br; W is SCX'Y'R' with X' and Y' being oxygen or sulfur and R' being substituted alkyl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, or aryl; Y is a group inert to acid halides; and n is 0-4. Acaricidal and fungicidal utility is disclosed for the compounds. ##STR3## Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 12317/65 discloses compounds of formula III wherein W is AB with A being oxygen or sulfur and B being lower alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, or optionally substituted phenyl or benzyl; X is the same as W or is Cl; n is 1; and Y is 6-NO.sub.2. The compounds are disclosed as having useful fungicidal activity. Germany Patent No. 1,194,631 discloses compounds of formula III wherein X, Y and W are Cl and n is 0-4; said compounds being useful as fungicides.
There is a constant need in the art for new fungicides, particularly those having improved or increased activity. Fungicidal compounds which provide increased activity but yet impart little or no injury to the host plants are even more desirable.